The summer of my life
by Dreamdancerx3
Summary: When Melody goes to London with her sister for a year, she never thought she would meet the Beatles.. She gets to know them and they have a lot unf fun... :)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: John

Chapter 1 – Happy Birthday

I was awoken that morning by the bright sunlight that came in trough my window and wormed my cheeks. I blinked several times just to make sure that I wasn't mistaken. But no, the sunlight still flooded my room. I couldn't believe it. I jumped out of my bed, just to hurry and open my window to let all of the sunshine in. I sat down on my windowsill ,closing my eyes an letting the sun warm my face. I couldn't remember when I had seen the sun for the last time.. probably not this year. May sound a bit strange, I know, but it was only the beginning of march. To be more concrete, it was my 17th birthday. I was in a really good mood. I was so happy for the snow to disappear from the streets and couldn't wait for all the flowers and trees to get colour again.

" Melody, don't you want to come down? Breakfast is all ready, dear"

"Sure Mum, I just want to take a shower."

I hopped down of my windowsill and opened my closet. Though it was still March, I had the feeling that this was going to be a warm day. I picked a jeans and a sleeveless top, some underwear and was off to the shower. After having dressed and dried my slightly curly, mid long- blond hair that had a red undertone. I went downstairs to the kitchen, still barefoot.

"Happy Birthday, love" , my Mum greeted me and hugged me. "I've made pancakes for you"

" Thanks Mum" I smiled at her brightly.

" Why don't you sit down at the breakfast table? Were having breakfast on the terrace today, cause it's so warm."

So I went outside and sat down on the bench. My Dad and my one year older sister Lizzy were already waiting for me and Mum. They both wished me a happy birthday, and we began to eat. After having finished breakfast, I started to open my presents. My sister had bought me a new camera. I was speechless.

" Wow, thanks, that's really cool!" I hugged her happily.

" Yeah you will need it", she said, wagging her eyebrows. I looked at her interrogatively, but she wouldn't say a word and just grinned at me.

Puzzled, I opened the next one. It actually didn't look very much as a present, rather like a big letter. It was from my parents. I opened it carefully though not to tear the content and took out some pieces of paper. Putting the rest of the letter on the breakfast table, I started to read:

_Melody,_

_You'll sure wonder what that's all about. As you know, you're in your last year at school. In two weeks you'll be writing your last exams- after that you'll be finished with school. But no long talking: We know how much you like to take a year off after school, so we did our best to full fill this dream of yours. Believe it or not , you're going to England in April for a year!_

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad_

I stared at the paper for a few seconds before realising what it meant. Then I freaked. I started dancing and laughing uncontrollably while taking turns in hugging my mum, my dad and my sister. When I noticed that I had hugged my mum for the forth time already, I really tried to calm down. But I simply couldn't get the big smile from my face.

" Wow I really can't believe this! This is so.." In mind I was searching for a superlative I hadn't already used during my little dance. " .. unbelievable! " I finally finished.

"So England, is it then?" , my sister said with a dreamy smile on her face. "I've heard the boys over there are really … charming… and hot"

I started giggling. " You know you should come with me, that would simply be wonderful. Besides mum said that it is an apartment for 3 persons."

"Would you really like me to come with you?" She looked at me in disbelieve.

"Sure that would be so cool! We could check out London before getting a job and so on. Besides you don't have plans for your time after school, do you?"

She shook her head while gazing into the sun. " I'm going to have to think about that.", she said dreamily and stood up. I knew what was going to happen next. She would be going upstairs to take a bath, soak in the hot water for at least one hour while listening to very loud music and thinking of what to do. That was what she always did when she said that very sentence.

" I'll be back soon", she told me. I smiled as I got up. We went inside and while Lizzie went to the bathroom, I fetched my baby.

My baby was my new guitar, well, actually it wasn't all new but I only got it one moth ago. It was blue and had my name graved into its wood right beneath its hole. I really adored it.

It was still getting warmer, so I sat outside in the sun and strummed some chords. After a while I started to play "_I saw her standing there"_. I was a huge fan of the Beatles. Especially of John, who was my favourite Beatle. I thought he was simply gorgeous. Every time I listened to his version of "_Twist and Shout_", a shiver ran down my spine.

I started humming the melody softly, and after a few minutes I started to sing.

_"__Well she was just seventeen, if you know what I mean.."_ I had to smile at that. Thinking of what awaited me this summer, I couldn't help but whishing that the day of my departure would be there faster.

I was so carried away by the music that I didn't notice that Lizzie had come back of her "thinking". Not thinking about letting me end the song, she sat down beside me with her hair dripping wet and yelled right in my ear " I'm coming with you!"

I jumped. "Are you mad?" I snatched one of the pillows from the chairs on the terrace and hit her on the head, giggling. But she just grinned at me as if she hadn't noticed anything. That made me laugh even harder.

While I laughed, she snatched away my pillow and hit me back.

"Hello? Earth to Melody, did you catch what I just said? I'm coming with you!"

It took me a few seconds to realize what she said. Then I flung my arms around her neck and hugged her happily. We both started to laugh uncontrollably. As we finally managed to calm down, we lay down in the warm grass. I sighed with a big smile on my face.

"London, here we come.."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Departure

It was really warm that spring. March and April had gone by very quick. In only a few hours, my sister and I were going to fly to London – and we were going to stay a year.

It was already late and I still had not finished packing. Neither had Lizzy – so we were both running through the house uncoordinated, trying to find all the things. While Lizzy had the problem of not finding her favourite jacket, I didn't know how to pack my guitar – I wasn't going to leave it behind.

After 2 hours of running around and standing in each others way, we finally managed to settle everything in the car, and just half an hour before we left, Lizzy found her beloved jacket underneath the backseat of the car. After a long farewell we were getting into the car and drove of. At the airport we checked in and went to sit in the dim terminal, while waiting for our flight. Lizzy dozed off on my shoulder. I was trying hard not to fall asleep myself, but it didn't work. After a few minutes I awoke again, realizing that now the gate was much fuller that before. I panicked slightly, not knowing whether we had missed the call to board the plane. I noticed a young man sitting next to me, wearing sunglasses. I wondered why he was wearing sunglasses, the terminal was so dim that it was hard for me to stay awake. He had brown hair and wore a black suit, just Beatle-like. Never the less, I thought it would be better to ask him about the plane.

"Ehm … Excuse me? Are you ... " , I started, but I was soon interrupted by the young man.

" No I'm not, and you can't have me autograph! " , he snapped at me. I noticed he had and accent, that sounded like he came from Liverpool. I could hardly see his face because it was hidden in the dark and beneath the sunglasses.

"Now would you please don't talk so loud?" , he said and turned away from me.

"Now, why would I want your autograph? You're – how shall I say it – oh yeah, you look like you are number 57 in my Panini-Asshole-Collecting book. Well nice flight, and , oh, thanks for answering my question" , I said ironically. I couldn't believe it. Who did he think he was? Elvis Presley? Lionel Messi? Or maybe - John Lennon? I turned around flipping my hair back, looking for someone else I could ask instead.

Inside, I was boiling. Had I done something wrong? Or said? I couldn't believe it.

I walked over to an old lady who was sitting in the next row.

" Excuse me", I started again, "Are you… on the plane to London?"

"Yes dear, how can I help you?" , she asked smiling at me brightly, and tossing the young man I had talked to an angry glance. Obviously she had overheard our little conversation, if one could call it like that.

I smiled back. " I have fallen asleep for a few minutes and I was wondering whether they already called the passengers of the flight to London for boarding."

"No need to worry", the old lady told me. " You haven't missed a thing. But I think it will be there in no time" .

"Thanks a lot." I smiled at her warmly, As I returned to my seat, I caught sight of the young mans' face. He really looked familiar.. but I didn't know whom he reminded me of. I had to prevent myself from tucking my tongue out at him like a five year old. I could swear I see a little grin on his face, but if he looked at me, I couldn't tell, because of his bloody damn sunglasses.

_What ever_, I thought. _I hope I_ _ won't see him again anyway._

While I gently woke Lizzie, the boarding call for our flight was made. I got up and to gather our belongings and brushed back my hair. When I shook Lizzie again, I noticed that the man next to me was watching me. Ignoring him I turned my back on him, flipping my hair back, and Lizzie, who was still very sleepy, and I walked off to the plain.

We had gotten the last two tickets, and therefore weren't sitting next to each other .It was a big plane, which had quite big corridors between the seats.

" See you in a few hours" , Lizzie said as I got into my seat next to a window.

"See ya." She walked on to find her seat.

I arranged my handbag and tried to see something through the window, but it was only 4 am, so I couldn't see a thing. I was so nervous .I noticed that someone was getting into the seat next to me, so I turned to say hello, but my friendly smile froze on my face as I saw the young man from the terminal.

I just managed to avoid a loud frustrated sigh.

" Hi.." , I finally managed to say. Though I had to admit that my voice was cold.

"Hey there, luv." He said it as if nothing had ever happened, taking off his sunglasses.

I was speechless. Now I knew where I had seen him before. He had an absolutely gorgeous face, and I noticed that I was beginning to stare, and I didn't know what I could say. So I quickly turned away to stare out of the window instead, confused.

" I hope I didn't offend you shortly before. If I did, I'm really sorry. I just was so angry because Brian put me in that plane alone, and all me mates were off in the other one, leaving me alone to wait 4 hours for the next plane. I'm John, guess you may've seen me before" He smiled a gorgeous smile at me that made heart pound faster. I couldn't believe it. He really was John Lennon. (But should that be enough to excuse his actions of earlier? I definitely had to think about that…) The last thing that I had expected was that I would be sitting next to my favourite Beatle on our flight to London.

" I guess we simply forget it then and start again? I'm Melody" , I said smiling a little at him.

"Nice name", he said, still looking at me.

There was still half an hour, until we were going to start. Soon, the chilly atmosphere warmed up and John told me about the Beatles, and that they had been to Hamburg for a long time now and were going back to England , where they were already big stars. John appeared to be a really nice guy, he was only 3 years older than me and we laughed together until the pilot made his announcement that we would be starting in 5 minutes.

"So, is this yer first flight, Melody?" Obviously he had noticed how I was fumbling with my seatbelt, because my hands were shaking slightly. I nodded ,smiling at him nervously.

"No need to worry, luv, it's not that bad.", he said trying to comfort me a little.

"It's only the start, that gives you a funny feeling in the stomach, but after that it is no problem."

I had finally managed to fasten my seatbelt. We were by now rolling to the runway, and my hands were starting to shake a little stronger. I couldn't help it.

"There's only one problem, I'm afraid of the height.." , I admitted, wondering why I told him this, as I stared out of the window as the plane was gathering speed. I could tell by the white lights that rushed by very fast now.

But I was sure we weren't fast enough to fly, that simply couldn't be..

John looked at me worried.

"Are you going to be okay, luv?" he asked, not knowing what to do.

The plain started to rise now very fast, I stared in horror as the little lights of the city outside were getting smaller and smaller.. My head started spinning slightly and I began to panic. Why had I always to embarrass myself in front of people, and why especially when I was sitting next to a Beatle?

"Hey now..", John said looking rather helpless, taking my shaking hand into his, in order to calm me down. Now I even tried harder to prevent my hands from shaking, embarressing. I tossed him a quick glance and saw him smiling at me softly. But I couldn't help but start to stare in shock out of the window again. As we got higher and higher , I clung to his hand like I was drowning. John must have noticed, cause suddenly leaned over and simply pulled down the blinds.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat, chuckling slightly.

"Thanks", I mumbled. May sound strange but like this I could simply pretend to be in a car or something like that. That helped a bit. The spinning in my head got weaker. I opened my eyes again. John still held my hand and looked at me worried.

" Are you feeling better? You're still looking a bit pale" ,he asked me.

Of course I had to blush. I hated it to be pale, I was always pale when I was afraid. Now I was slightly embarrassed for clinging to his hand like a little girl.

"Now that's better" He laughed at me, letting go of my hand. I let my hair fall over my face to hide a bit and searched in the pocket of my jeans for my mobile phone , cause I had gotten an sms from Lizzie .We were now flying steadily, and it was allowed to make phone calls. I looked at her message.

_Heya,_

_survived the start?^^ See you've got good company, better than mine ;)_

_See ya in London ;) _

_Lizzie_

I turned around just to see her three rows behind me, sitting next to the old lady, who was talking to her without even making some breaks for breathing.

I smiled at her and turned to John.

"We'd better try and catch some sleep, cause we still have a few hours in darkness", John said to me, trying to make himself comfortable in his seat.

"Now don't you think that you can open the blinds just because it's getting bright outside!" , I told him in a mocking shocked tone.

"Nah , don't you worry.", he smiled at me, closing his eyes.

I took out my iPod, and as I was assured that John had his eyes still closed, I switched on 'That Boy'. It was weird listening to his voice while sitting next to him in person. I just smiled at the absurdity of the moment, then I tried to sleep myself. After half an hour of trying to eliminate the rest of my fear that kept me from sleeping, I gave up and looked over to John, who, by now, seemed fast asleep. I had to smile. He looked quite cute while he was sleeping, I couldn't take my eyes of him. Then , after 10 minutes he began to stir, I wondered whether my intense staring had shook him out of his dreams..

"Morning", I greeted him with a smile.

He groaned. " Couldn't sleep at all. But well , it was worth a try" He grinned at me and stretched his arms. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know, the stewardess wasn't there yet, you haven't missed a thing." I packed away my I-pod.

"Would you mind letting me get up? Just want to visit my sister quickly, I think her seat neighbour went to the toilet for a minute. Poor thing, this old lady has been talking to her since we started.."

John laughed. "Of course. I'm going to see whom you've got to get laid to get some coffee.. Do you want some, too?"

I chuckled. "Sure, if you don't mind"

As we got up I noticed that my knees were still a bit wobbly, but I figured it would work out. While John went in the direction of the cockpit, I went to Lizzie and flopped down next to her seat, before hurryingly pulling down the blinds. She laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Now, tell me, who's your charming seat-neighbour?", she asked me, wagging her eyebrows in a way only she could.

"His name is John.. and he's really nice."

" Ah nice, that's all?" she grinned at me.

" Yes that's all. But I still cant believe it, he's a Beatle. But I have to go, the old lady is approaching. Don't you tell her a word! ..Bye Lizzie." I gave her a peck on the cheek and stood up to get back to my seat. Lizzie was sitting in her seat with her mouth open. I saw John walking towards me from the opposite direction.

"No coffee, luv, until we have passed the.." he started, but was interrupted by the engine that caught a bit at that moment. My knees became wobbly. Our eyes met, and he looked just as shocked as I felt.

"… turbulences", he finished just before the plane sank a few meters. I heard some screams from the other passengers. My knees were about to give way, but John caught me, placed an arm around my waist and steadied me, smiling at me encouragingly. He helped me to get in my seat again and hurried to get into his after me.

We fastened our seatbelts , and although my hands didn't shake this time, John took my hand in his again. The plane sank again for a few meters, and I squeezed his hand in horror.

"There, there luv, it's not that bad, nothing can happen to you.", he said to me.

After a few minutes, the plane steadied again. And I began to calm down.

"Fuck this fear.", I murmured. John began to roar with laughter.

"I'm sorry for crushing you're hand." I said. He simply grinned at me. I felt awkward again, and let go of his hand.

The rest of the flight went by without any troubles, we talked awhile, I told him about my plans for staying in London for a year and John told me about the idea of making a music movie, but he wasn't sure about that yet. After breakfast, John fell asleep again. His head rested on my shoulder, as we started to land. I simply kept my eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the spinning in my head. I wondered how anybody could sleep while we were loosing height so quickly. I was convinced that we would crash-land, but to my relive, we didn't . I gently shook John as the passengers were starting to get up. His hair was a bit messed up and I laughed at him, happy to be back on good old ground. He smiled at me, but I had the feeling he had a quite sad look in his eyes, but before I could think about it longer, he turned away to get his belongings, and so did I.

As soon as we managed to get out of the plane, John hid under his sunglasses again, and this time it wasn't that suspicious, because the sun was already shining brightly. I mentioned the address of the place shortly, where Lizzie and I were going to stay, hoping he would come around some day and laughing at the absurdity of thinking that John Lennon would visit us. I was very surprised as he responded with the promise to come around some day.

" Sorry for crashing your hand earlier" , I laughed.

"Sorry for sleeping on your shoulder" , he grinned back. "We're even now."

I was really thankful that I've had someone to help me trough my fear at my first flight.

I saw Lizzie standing at the gate and waiting for me. I turned to John to say goodbye, but he was already gone. I turned to go to my sister. We collected our suitcases, and hurried to get a taxi to our new home. I couldn't wait for the adventure to begin.


End file.
